


A Study in Homo-Octopoda, traduction

by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ais-je mentionné le lubrifiant, Humour, M/M, OctoJohn, Oui ça fonctionne aussi dans l'autre sens, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relation de couple établie, Sexe entre espèces différentes, organes féminins sur un corps d'homme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie/pseuds/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock découvre que John est moitié humain, moitié pieuvre avec des... conséquences intéressantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Homo-Octopoda, traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clelia_Kerlais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clelia_Kerlais/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Study in Homo-Octopoda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957378) by [darkangel1211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel1211/pseuds/darkangel1211). 



> Bon anniversaire Clélia!!!!! Voici un peu de porno tentaculaire pour égayer ta soirée :)
> 
> Et merci à darkangel1211 pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire.

Le son de la porte d'entrée claquant sur ses gonds résonna à travers l'appartement. Le bruit était suffisamment fort pour interrompre Sherlock dans sa lecture d'un roman policier soi-disant excellent, et pour attirer son regard vers la porte d'entrée en attendant le retour de John. Des bruits sourds et réguliers se multiplièrent dans les escaliers, deux fois plus rapides par rapport à l'allure habituelle de John, et il remarqua l'étrange absence du froissement caractéristique des sacs en plastique. John n'avait-il pas eu besoin de faire les courses après le travail? Il avait clairement laissé entendre que Sherlock pouvait bien faire ces saletés de courses lui-même, s'il persistait à utiliser toute la confiture et le beurre de cacahouète pour ses expériences (des expériences qui, bien entendu, n'avaient rien à voir avec cet immonde sandwich 'confiture et beurre de cacahouète' que les américains adoraient déguster avec leurs plats).

John entra bientôt dans l'appartement, se débarrassant de sa veste d'un haussement d'épaules et retirant ses chaussures sans même un regard en direction de Sherlock, malgré sa présence évidente dans la pièce. Comportement inhabituel pour un homme qui tirait fierté de ses bonnes manières... "Dure journée?" demanda Sherlock, parce qu'il était plus poli de poser la question que de déduire son partenaire, et il referma son livre avec un bruit sec en le reposant sur ses genoux.

John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se retournant enfin pour regarder Sherlock, mais il ne prononça aucun mot. À la place, un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge et John serra son abdomen, presque plié en deux. Les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude, Sherlock se leva immédiatement, jetant son livre sur la table basse et se précipitant aux côtés de John pour le rattraper, tandis que l'autre homme se laissait tomber lentement sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur. "John!" dit-il avec insistance, passant ses bras autour du torse de John pour le soutenir alors que son corps se tordait sous ses mains.

Avec une grimace, John leva les yeux vers Sherlock à travers ce qui devait être une vision floue, incapable de focaliser son regard sur le visage de Sherlock. "Crampes d'estomac," dit-il entre ses dents serrées. "J'ai besoin de... j'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain. Vite... Je-"

"D'accord, d'accord, laisse-moi seulement t'aider," coupa Sherlock en se servant de ses bras pour les relever tous les deux et en grinçant des dents sous le poids de John quand il vit que son ami tenait à peine sur ses jambes. "John, je ne peux pas te porter, il va falloir que tu bouges en même temps que moi."

John acquiesça à ces mots et montra sa bonne volonté en rassemblant ses pieds sous lui, mais le processus de déplacement du salon jusqu'à la salle de bains ne fut pas plus facile. L'affaire se résuma à un trajet titubant entrecoupé de jurons à moitié marmonnés, qui s'acheva enfin lorsque Sherlock déposa John par terre devant les toilettes; mais John n'ouvrit pas le couvercle. "Tu veux bien, mmngh zut... Tu veux bien me faire couler... un bain s'il te plait?" haleta John, les mains serrées sur son ventre d'un air protecteur.

Sherlock dévisagea son compagnon, fronçant les sourcils à cette requête avant de hocher la tête affirmativement, se penchant pour ouvrir le robinet. "Tu le veux assez chaud?" demanda-t-il à John en se retournant et en voyant son ami se démener pour enlever sa chemise. "Arrête ça," gronda Sherlock en chassant ses mains et en défaisant lui-même les boutons. "Il faut que tu te concentres sur ta guérison; on ne sait jamais quand une nouvelle affaire va pointer le bout de son nez."

John étouffa un rire, le bruit se transformant en grognement quand Sherlock déboutonna son pantalon et ouvrit la fermeture éclair. "Aide-moi à l'enlever," murmura John en désignant son pantalon, enlaçant son estomac quand un autre spasme le secoua. Toujours en acquiesçant, Sherlock poussa les épaules de John et le coucha sur le sol pour pouvoir tirer le tissu sur ses hanches et sur ses jambes.

Sherlock regarda John par-dessous sa frange, observant la manière dont son expression oscillait entre douleur et soulagement, comptant les secondes entre chaque crampe. "Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre un bain?" interrogea-t-il, lui-même surpassé par cette logique. "Et si tu dois utiliser les WC?" Secouant la tête, John tendit les mains et se mit à tirer sur les bords de son caleçon, mordant sa lèvre inférieure sous l'effort. Sherlock le remplaça, tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à aller rejoindre le pantalon de John, et le laissant à bout de souffle après que chaque vêtement ait été retiré de son corps. En n'importe quelle autre circonstance, Sherlock ne se serait pas privé du plaisir de regarder John sans ses vêtements ; mais quand John souffrait d'une manière aussi évidente, la satisfaction était tout de même assez réduite.

Le son de l'eau qui coulait le tira de ses pensées et il se leva rapidement pour fermer le robinet avant que la baignoire ne déborde, l'eau étant assez chaude pour produire de la buée qui courrait sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il testa la température avec un doigt, décidant qu'elle n'était pas assez chaude pour se brûler, et se retourna pour aider John à se relever. Les mouvements étaient lents et réguliers; chaque bouffée d'air que John inspirait se terminait par une expiration sifflante tandis que la douleur dans son abdomen refusait de se calmer, mais Sherlock réussit tout de même à mettre John sur ses pieds devant la baignoire. "Doucement," murmura Sherlock en aidant John à lever une jambe, puis l'autre, avant de le faire redescendre dans le bain jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de l'eau jusqu'au sternum.

"Mon dieu, ça fait du bien," souffla John, ses muscles se relaxant partiellement et ses yeux se fermant un moment avant de se rouvrir pour regarder Sherlock. "Merci."

Sherlock sentit le contour de ses yeux s'adoucir en regardant John, s'agenouillant à côté de la baignoire du côté gauche pour passer doucement la main dans ses cheveux. "Tu avais besoin d'aide. Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, ça ne changerait rien."

John gloussa. "J'aurais eu deux ou trois choses à dire sur les relations platoniques entre colocataires si nous n'étions pas ensemble."

Sherlock sourit, laissant tremper sa main droite dans l'eau et caressant lentement la poitrine de John. "C'est presque une certitude, d'ailleurs, mais de toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas arrêté."

Un sourire étira les lèvres de John avant qu'elles ne se retroussent, ses propres mains dérivant de nouveau vers son estomac. "Seigneur... Ça n'avait jamais fait aussi mal, avant."

"Comment ça?" Le sourire de Sherlock retomba. "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'avant'?"

John agita la main. "Rien. Je parlais juste de la dernière fois que mon ventre était contrarié; tu sais comment ça se passe."

Non, Sherlock ne savait vraiment pas : il avait effacé ses propres expériences quand il avait décidé que la maladie n'avait pas sa place dans son palais mental... mais il ne mentionna pas cela devant John. "Tu crois que tu pourrais digérer des calmants?" demanda-t-il plutôt, regardant l'eau chaude espacer petit à petit les crampes de John.

John secoua la tête. "Non, ça ira. J'ai juste besoin de repos, et de laisser l'eau faire son travail. Ce ne sera pas long."

Sherlock ricana. "Tes crampes diminuent peut-être maintenant, mais elles reviendront quand même quand tu sortiras de l'eau. Dois-je aussi préciser que tu as eu besoin de mon aide pour entrer dans cette baignoire en plastique?"

John soupira, levant les yeux au ciel avant de reposer sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. "Donne-moi au moins une heure, d'accord? Si ça empire avant que le temps soit écoulé, je te préviendrai. C'est promis."

Ah, on pouvait compter sur John pour s'en tirer avec un 'c'est promis'. Sherlock savait que John tenait toujours ses promesses, même les plus petites, mais il répugnait encore à le laisser seul. C'est seulement quand John le regarda à nouveau, entortillant une main dans sa chemise et pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes, que Sherlock céda enfin, jetant un dernier regard vers le profil assoupi de John avant de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

 

oOo

 

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, les secondes défilèrent jusqu'à la soixantième minute sans un mot de la part de John. Sherlock regarda la grande aiguille se déplacer, sachant que, logiquement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'aiguille bouge plus lentement qu'elle ne le faisait réellement, et que c'était seulement sa perception qui lui donnait l'impression que le temps était arrêté. Secouant la tête, il attendit la soixantième seconde pour refaire le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, marquant une pause derrière la porte avant de frapper deux fois.

Pas de réponse. "John?"

Après un moment de silence, il essaya de frapper à nouveau, trois petits coups sur la porte.

Toujours rien.

Sherlock tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, la tournant lentement pour qu'elle ne grince pas et soufflant de soulagement quand il réalisa que John ne l'avait pas verrouillée; il s'introduisit à l'intérieur, clignant des yeux à cause de la vapeur d'eau dans la pièce et refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était évident, vu l'humidité, que John avait pris froid après le départ de Sherlock, ce qui expliquait l'abondance de vapeur qu'il respirait; mais le résultat fut que, quand il découvrit enfin la silhouette de John, il put voir son propre souffle s'en aller précipitamment. Ça devait être un rêve, ou au moins un fantasme éveillé, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication logique pour ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

John se trouvait là, allongé comme il l'était la dernière fois que Sherlock l'avait vu, mais à l'intérieur du bain se trouvaient des...  _tentacules._

La respiration hésitante, Sherlock se força à observer ce qu'il voyait, au lieu d'obéir à l'instinct de se précipiter vers John pour retirer le monstre de la baignoire, parce qu'il y avait clairement quelque chose d'autre à l'oeuvre en cet instant. D'accord, les tentacules n'étaient pas là la dernière fois qu'il avait vu John, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour qu'un énorme monstre se soit frayé un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain sans que Sherlock s'en soit rendu compte. _'Ça ne peut que vouloir dire...'_   Que les tentacules appartenaient en fait _à John_.

Tous les huit, réalisa Sherlock. De couleur bleue, chacun d'entre eux avait, à l'endroit le plus épais, une circonférence égalant celle du biceps de Sherlock, avant de s'effiler rapidement vers la fin. Sur le dessous de chacun se trouvaient des ventouses nettement définies (ce qui signifiait qu'il s'agissait en réalité de 'bras', et non de tentacules, mais c'était plus sûr de les appeler ainsi) et régulièrement espacées, suivant le mouvement de chaque membre qui s'enroulait sur les bords de la baignoire et se tortillait sous l'eau.

Comme Sherlock pouvait le constater, le niveau d'eau avait monté pour correspondre au changement de masse à l'intérieur du bain. Des ondulations régulières clapotaient sur les parois, mais aucun tentacule ne bougeait de manière à provoquer cet effet. Par contre, un mouvement de l'épaule gauche de John attira l'attention de Sherlock, et ses yeux suivirent la courbure de ce bras qui bougeait sous l'eau dans la région des hanches; un rythme de contraction et de détente qui se refléta tout à coup entre ses propres cuisses. Sherlock retint son souffle, captivé, quand John cambra la tête en arrière contre le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés, et que les tentacules frissonnèrent et s'enroulèrent les uns sur les autres. Un gémissement profond s'échappa de John quand son bras gauche fit un geste particulièrement vigoureux sous l'eau, et la chaleur de l'entrejambe de Sherlock monta en flèche devant cette vision. Seigneur, John était-il en train de se _masturber?_

Presque inconsciemment, Sherlock repensa aux caractéristiques physiques de la Pieuvre Géante du Pacifique, Enteroctopus dofleini, parce que c'était la seule espèce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la masse qui se tortillait devant lui, et il arriva à un feu rouge mental quand il prit conscience de la position exacte de la main de John. S'il ne se trompait pas, la main de John reposait plus ou moins à l'endroit où l'orifice buccal se trouvait sur un poulpe normal, l'appareil primitif utilisé pour se nourrir; mais c'était seulement sur les espèces normales. Quoi qu'il en soit, John n'était certainement pas 'normal', et la nature curieuse de Sherlock désespérait de pouvoir commencer à tester les différences; il voulait mesurer la longueur réelle de ces tentacules, qui sur une pieuvre géante pouvaient atteindre les quatre mètres, mais sans inspection plus poussée, il lui aurait été difficile de donner un chiffre exact, car il lui était impossible de dire où un tentacule commençait et où l'autre finissait. Il voulait observer ce que John faisait de plus près, ce qui aurait été parfait pour cataloguer l'information et pour l'analyser plus tard, et il voulait connaître la cause exacte qui poussait la rougeur sur la peau de John à s'accentuer en une teinte plus foncée.

Cependant, même à travers la logique de son esprit, le fait qu'il s'agissait toujours de son partenaire n'échappait pas à son attention. C'était son John, un homme qui le surprenait continuellement par son attitude et par ses actes, et en effet, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Néanmoins, la vue du plaisir de John avait toujours un effet physique sur Sherlock, la douleur intense de son entre-jambe en était une preuve suffisante; et tout à coup, ça n'avait plus aucune importance que huit autres bras soient impliqués. John avait de toute évidence essayé de dissimuler cette part de lui aux yeux du monde, même aux yeux de Sherlock, et les ramifications de cette découverte devaient encore être réalisées. Ça ne signifiait pas que Sherlock ne pouvait pas apprécier la vue, et l'émerveillement de ce qu'il voyait supplanta tout instinct de prudence.

Lentement, Sherlock porta les mains à sa veste, détacha l'unique bouton, et la laissa glisser de ses épaules et tomber en petit tas à ses pieds, puis remonta vers les boutons de sa chemise pour les défaire un par un. Par pure coïncidence, c'est à ce moment précis que les yeux de John s'ouvrirent et qu'il lança un regard vers la porte, ouvrant grand la bouche sous le choc de voir que Sherlock se trouvait là.

"Oh mon dieu!" John se redressa dans son bain, agrippant des mains les bords de la baignoire et regardant Sherlock bouche bée, ses tentacules fuyant dans l'eau hors de la vue de Sherlock.

C'était en fait assez drôle, l'expression du visage de John, si on considérait le fait que cette expression était beaucoup plus appropriée sur le visage de Sherlock. "Ça fait une heure," dit-il après un moment, en continuant à déboutonner sa chemise et en détachant ses boutons de manchette.

"Quoi?" La surprise perçait clairement dans la voix de John, sa bouche restant grande ouverte même si aucun autre mot n'en sortait, et Sherlock prit un autre moment pour examiner le profil de John. Même avec la chaleur de la pièce, la couleur de John s'était éloignée de sa nuance d'origine, soulignant la tension qu'il ressentait en présence de Sherlock, mais sa respiration haletait toujours dans sa poitrine, suivant le même rythme que le mouvement de sa main quelques instants auparavant. Ses yeux, bien qu'élargis, avaient quelque chose de vitreux; c'était le regard qu'il avait souvent quand Sherlock murmurait à son oreille qu'il aimerait beaucoup l'emmener au lit, et même à cette distance la dilatation des pupilles était reconnaissable. Toujours excité donc, toujours 'dans le bon état d'esprit', mais sans oser y remédier.

En jetant un oeil à la main gauche de John, Sherlock remarqua les traces d'eau laissées sur les côtés de la baignoire là où il s'y accrochait, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus visqueux que l'eau, mais translucide, et, quand John leva temporairement sa main, le fluide dessina une ligne fine entre cette main et le rebord : c'était donc aussi quelque chose de collant. Sherlock ferma les yeux une seconde, son imagination explicite prenant le contrôle tandis qu'il imaginait ce que les mains de John avaient dû faire pour provoquer une réaction tellement vile qu'il fabriquait du lubrifiant. C'était la seule conclusion évidente à tirer; combiné aux sons de plaisir que John avait poussé, Sherlock ne pouvait raisonnablement s'empêcher de penser que John se trouvait dans une sorte de chaleur, une période d'accouplement prolifique chez la pieuvre géante, et il ne fut que légèrement surpris quand il réalisa qu'il voulait y participer.

Vu l'expression du visage de John, aucune des révélations de Sherlock n'était apparente. "Mon dieu, Sherlock... Je n'ai jamais... Zut, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu..."

"Jamais voulu que je quoi?" demanda Sherlock, retirant sa chemise et la laissant tomber sur le sol à côté de sa veste. "Jamais voulu que je découvre la vérité? Jamais voulu que je voie que mon partenaire, qui est la seule personne à avoir jamais été _proche_ de moi depuis l'université, possède une autre facette?" Sans s'interrompre, Sherlock déplaça ses mains vers son pantalon, le déboutonnant adroitement et ouvrant la fermeture éclair jusqu'en bas, en fixant les yeux de John qui suivaient ses moindres mouvements.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda John, stupidement, pensa Sherlock, parce que ce qu'il était en train de faire aurait été évident pour n'importe qui.

Dépouillant son pantalon et son slip d'un seul geste, Sherlock retira aussi ses chaussettes avant de fourrer ses vêtements dans le coin près de la porte et tourna le dos à John, permettant à son ami de voir l'état d'excitation de son propre corps. "S'il y a une personne en ce monde à qui tu peux faire confiance avec ce genre de chose," dit-il, avançant d'un pas vers la baignoire, "tu devrais savoir que c'est moi."

Le corps de John se tourna vers lui et avec le mouvement un tentacule bleu pâle émergea, avançant lentement le long de la baignoire. Sherlock observa le mouvement, et tout en s'accoutumant à la nouvelle forme de John, il se demanda quelle force ils auraient autour de son corps, et comment ils le saisiraient et le serreraient. "Tu n'es pas sérieux," murmura John en secouant la tête, alors que ses yeux dérivaient du regard de Sherlock vers le bas de son corps, remarquant l'érection que Sherlock sentait remuer entre ses cuisses.

Une fois qu'il fut assez près, Sherlock s'agenouilla dans la même position que celle qu'il avait adoptée en aidant John la première fois, tendant sa main droite et passant doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de John. "Je me plaisais à croire que, après tout ce temps passé ensemble, je connaissais chaque facette de ta personne," murmura Sherlock, baissant les mains pour envelopper les joues de John. "Et maintenant je découvre que, même si j'ai toujours su que tu es l'homme le plus incroyable de ma connaissance, tu peux encore me surprendre." Pendant qu'il avait l'attention de John, Sherlock leva lentement la main gauche et tenta un contact timide avec le tentacule enroulé autour du rebord de la baignoire, et la peau sous sa main se contracta alors que John poussait un petit cri de surprise. "Je veux te connaitre entièrement," chuchota Sherlock, glissant sa main le long du tentacule jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse enfin à sa présence, s'enroulant autour de son poignet et grimpant le long de son bras.

Oh, voilà qui était intéressant... C'était chaud. Très chaud, réchauffé par la température de l'eau et le sang qui circulait à travers le corps de John, et la force latente du membre transparaissait dans son frottement fluide alors qu'il suivait le chemin du bras de Sherlock jusqu'à son épaule. Sherlock inspira profondément, sentant la manière dont les ventouses du dessous établissaient le contact avec sa peau, adhérant occasionnellement à l'épiderme avant de se détacher et de continuer leur exploration jusqu'à ce que le bout atteigne son cou. Sherlock garda les yeux rivés sur ceux de John pendant tout ce temps, sentant le tentacule serpenter dans sa nuque pour chatouiller le bas de sa chevelure, jouant avec une boucle folle avant de s'installer au sommet de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Sherlock..." Les yeux de John étaient écarquillés dans leurs orbites, ses propres mains se tendant vers le visage de Sherlock et l'attirant plus près. "Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su... J'avais peur d'être découvert; je ne voulais pas devenir un cobaye. Dieu sait ce qui m'arrivera si ton frère l'apprend."

Sherlock secoua la tête. "Ça n'arrivera jamais. Il devra me passer sur le corps pour t'avoir, et il le sait très bien."

John rit, un rire semblable à un bref aboiement qui libéra la tension qui restait dans son corps. "Je suis quand même désolé. Je voulais te le dire, je voulais vraiment, mais j'étais tellement habitué à me cacher que c'était difficile."

"Chhhhhut," murmura Sherlock en rapprochant leurs visages et en déposant un baiser léger contre les lèvres de John. "Tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher de moi," continua-t-il dans une confession tranquille. "J'ai eu envie de toi depuis le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, et que je sois damné si je laisse quelques brins d'ADN me barrer la route. Et de toute façon," Sherlock tourna la tête sur sa gauche et posa les lèvres contre le tentacule sur son épaule, souriant quand John poussa un petit cri, "tu sais que j'aurais fini par le savoir. C'est plus facile comme ça."

"Zut," chuchota John et quand Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction, il vit sur la chair de John la sensation que lui procurait le contact de ses lèvres. Euphorique à l'idée de satisfaire John de cette manière, Sherlock ouvrit la bouche davantage, laissant sa langue glisser longuement contre la peau ferme du tentacule, et le bruit qui sortit de la bouche de John fut si guttural que Sherlock sentit lui-même un besoin douloureux y répondre. Seigneur, ils allaient tellement bien fonctionner ensemble.

Remuant dans le bain, John se recula plus près de l'extrémité avec les robinets, et Sherlock savait reconnaître une invitation quand il en voyait une. Debout, il enleva doucement le tentacule enroulé autour de son bras, entrant dans le bain et soupirant quand la chaleur de l'eau apaisa son mal de pieds. Se mettre en position assise était déjà difficile; il ne voulait pas s'asseoir par inadvertance sur un des tentacules de John et lui faire mal, mais ils bougeaient rapidement quand il le fallait, ce qui permit à Sherlock d'allonger les jambes sur toute la longueur de la baignoire et d'installer John entre ses cuisses. Le niveau d'eau avait encore monté, comme il fallait s'y attendre, mais ils devaient encore enlever un peu d'eau au risque de faire déborder le bain dans des activités qui promettaient d'être légèrement plus mouvementées. Cette idée envoya un frisson d'envie à travers le corps de Sherlock et John y répondit, ses tentacules s'enveloppant autour des cuisses et de la taille de Sherlock, explorant activement le corps que seules ses mains avaient touché auparavant. Et si la pensée que ça arrive avait déjà été excitante, le voir arriver réellement menaçait de court-circuiter l'esprit de Sherlock. Tant de possibilités...

"Hé." La main droite de John épousa tendrement le visage de Sherlock, le ramenant à la réalité pendant que John rapprochait le haut de son corps. "Juste pour que tu le saches: je n'ai jamais fait ça."

"On ne peut pas dire que tu sois vierge," dit Sherlock d'une voix traînante, enveloppant ses propres bras autour du corps de John et l'attirant plus près, aussi près que les tentacules le permettaient. "Nous nous en sommes assurés à de nombreuses reprises."

John ricana. "Sous forme humaine, oui. Mais pas comme ça. Tu es le seul humain qui m'ait jamais vu ainsi."

"Eh bien quel privilège," le taquina Sherlock, léchant les lèvres de John là où elles effleuraient maintenant les siennes. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, alors? Je suppose que tu n'es pas le seul. La première fois a-t-elle une sorte de signification culturelle?"

"Nous ne la célébrons pas vraiment," admit John, refermant la main dans les boucles de Sherlock. "Mais la première fois est aussi généralement la dernière." Devant le regard horrifié de Sherlock, John éclata de rire. "Personne ne meurt," expliqua-t-il, "pas comme chez la pieuvre géante, mais nous nous accouplons pour la vie."

S'accoupler pour la vie... _'Je serai son dernier partenaire.'_ Cette notion le remuait beaucoup plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru. "Alors tu serais à moi..."

"Pour le reste de notre vie," acquiesça John en souriant et en pressant de nombreux baisers le long de la bouche et de la mâchoire de Sherlock, s'interrompant pour sucer l'endroit où son pouls battait le plus fort puis redescendant vers son cou, semant des suçons sur sa route.

Entre les attentions de la bouche de John pour l'une de ses zones les plus érogènes et les tentacules caressant l'entièreté de son corps partout où John n'était pas pressé contre lui, Sherlock trouva très difficile de réfléchir logiquement. Son érection était un élancement perpétuel entre ses jambes, pressée entre son ventre et le corps de John, et quand un tentacule se tortilla entre elles pour aller s'enrouler autour de son sexe, le caressant légèrement de la base jusqu'au sommet, Sherlock sut que toute pensée cognitive volerait par la fenêtre l'instant d'après. "Est-ce que ça signifie - _Zut!_ Que nous allons avoir des enfants?"

John marqua une pause, levant les yeux vers Sherlock depuis l'endroit où il s'était déplacé pour sucer ses tétons. "Non. Même si je fais partie de ceux de mon espèce qui portent les organes sexuels féminins, je n'ai pas cette capacité, parce qu'il faudrait que je m'accouple avec une femme dotée d'organes masculins. Nous sommes génétiquement pré-disposés à nous accoupler uniquement avec certains membres de notre espèce, donc il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous nous reproduisions si nous continuons."

Mon dieu, il y avait tellement de choses à assimiler, tellement de données à analyser, mais Sherlock ne pensait qu'à une phrase en particulier parmi les mots de John. "Des organes sexuels _féminins_?"

Se poussant vers le haut, John pressa un autre baiser sur la bouche de Sherlock avant d'attraper sa main droite dans la sienne. "Fais-moi confiance," murmura-t-il en guidant la main de Sherlock vers le bas de son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la frontière entre les deux moitiés de son corps.

Sherlock n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir au changement entre les deux moitiés, retenant sa respiration tandis que John poussait sa main sous le bord d'où sortaient les tentacules et vers leur centre, juste à l'endroit où l'orifice se trouverait dans les espèces habituelles. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, Sherlock ne put contenir sa surprise quand ses doigts effleurèrent un petit trou dans le centre, son souffle tremblotant quand cet orifice s'ouvrit sous ses doigts curieux pour ensuite... Seigneur, Sherlock sentit des _lèvres_ l'attirer, aspirant son index dans le corps de John. Si le gémissement débauché de John était une quelconque indication, la sensation était en effet très agréable.

"Oh mon dieu," gémit John, poussant ses hanches vers l'avant pour donner à Sherlock un meilleur accès. "Qu'est-ce que c'est bon."

Pantelant, Sherlock appuya la bouche de John sur la sienne, ravalant ses gémissements tandis qu'il retirait timidement ses doigts et les enfonçait à nouveau, s'émerveillant de la chaleur qui en sortait et des muscles qui ondulaient autour de lui pendant qu'il explorait le dernier ajout du corps de John. Il sentait clairement le battement d'excitation de John autour de son doigt, chaque tournant et chaque poussée recevant en réponse une palpitation et une humidité plus prononcée, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit convaincu que sa main serait trempée par le fluide de John, si elle ne l'était pas par l'eau du bain. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quelle sensation cela ferait autour de son sexe, ses lèvres l'attirant vers l'intérieur et le menant vers l'orgasme d'une manière que le sexe anal avec John ne permettrait jamais. Et avec les tentacules entourant son corps et le pressant contre celui de John pendant qu'il pousserait à l'intérieur de lui... "Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas fait ça plus tôt?" gronda-t-il contre les lèvres de John, les suçotant avant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de John.

John arrêta beaucoup trop vite le baiser, haletant tandis que Sherlock ajoutait un autre doigt à son ouverture et les introduisait doucement à l'intérieur, son passage se resserrant autour du volume supplémentaire. "Parce que nous... Nous - Bon sang, Sherlock, j'ai besoin que tu me pénètres," implora-t-il, entortillant à nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock. "Emmène-moi au lit pour qu'on puisse - mon dieu, _oui_ , comme ça - faire ça correctement."

Sherlock acquiesça, incapable de parler, et se remit sur ses pieds et en sortant du bain, les tentacules de John s'enroulant autour de ses hanches pour que John puisse se hisser sur le corps de Sherlock. Le poids de John n'était pas plus léger malgré la facilité avec laquelle les membres supplémentaires bougeaient, mais Sherlock ajusta sa position pour compenser, passant les bras autour de son amant et le transportant dans leur chambre. Il eut un bref moment pour être reconnaissant de l'inspiration qui leur souffla de choisir sa chambre plutôt que celle de John, surtout parce que ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas obligé d'arpenter ces saletés d'escaliers pendant que John se faisait une joie de mordre le cou de Sherlock au-delà de toute raison, mais aussi parce que sa chambre était plus grande que celle de John, ce qui lui laissait de la place pour faire les ajustements nécessaires.

Il échoua lamentablement quand il essaya de le déposer délicatement sur le matelas, et ils rebondirent tous les deux avec un bruit sourd sur le matelas moelleux, mais John se contenta de rire et de remettre les lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes, concentré sur l'exploration de chaque centimètre de la bouche de Sherlock. La couette colla à leur peau aux endroits où ils étaient encore mouillés par le bain, mais l'embarras passa plutôt inaperçu face à la chaleur que leurs lèvres dégageaient et à leurs langues qui s'enroulaient l'une sur l'autre et, peut-être dans une imitation intentionnelle, la sensation des tentacules de John qui caressaient le corps de Sherlock des pieds à la tête. Aucune parcelle ne fut délaissée, les tentacules étaient enthousiastes dans leur poursuite de Sherlock et l'encourageaient à écarter les jambes pour lui permettre d'atteindre ses testicules et d'entourer son sexe. Il retira sa bouche de celle de John, gémissant dans son cou alors que la stimulation continuait, ne faisant que s'intensifier quand il réalisa que les mains de John étaient toujours enfouies dans ses cheveux; elles ne touchaient pas du tout son entrejambe et cette pensée l'incita à presser John contre le matelas en-dessous de lui avec un mouvement ardent de ses hanches.

John gloussa, étendant ses tentacules et arquant ses hanches vers le haut jusqu'à ce que la rigidité de Sherlock soit blottie près de la base de ses membres, chacun d'eux le guidant subrepticement vers la chaleur moite en leur centre. Avec son érection si proche de ce que ses doigts avaient exploré auparavant, Sherlock réalisa qu'il ne regrettait pas d'aller aussi vite. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de faire le moindre examen avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses, mais ça ne semblait pas important à cet instant, quand il avait l'impression que ça ne prendrait que quelques secondes.

Sans avoir besoin d'encouragement, les lèvres de l'orifice de John (bon sang, comment John faisait-il?) arrivèrent sur son sexe avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'adapter, se refermèrent doucement autour du sommet, et l'humidité qu'il avait sentie sur ses doigts le recouvrirent d'une fine couche aqueuse en le tirant lentement vers l'intérieur, l'excès coulant le long de ses testicules. En-dessous de lui, John gémissait dans le cou de Sherlock, ses tentacules agités de spasmes autour d'eux, et il prit Sherlock plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoui le plus loin possible. Et seigneur, la sensation était incroyable! Les parois se pressaient contre lui sur son passage, l'incitant à bouger même s'il voulait laisser du temps à John pour s'adapter, et finalement ce fut la voix même de John, brisée et le suppliant de le baiser, qui poussa Sherlock à oser une première poussée.

La pièce résonna des cris que Sherlock leur arracha à tous les deux quand il commença à bouger ses hanches, retirant sa queue presque complètement avant de la pousser à nouveau à l'intérieur de John en un glissement enivrant, le bruit mouillé de leur union remplissant leurs oreilles tandis que Sherlock libérait son désir et donnait à John la pénétration dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Comme leur accouplement commençait pour de bon, quatre tentacules s'enveloppèrent autour des cuisses et des bras qui soutenaient Sherlock au-dessus de John, pendant que les autres étaient libres de s'enrouler autour de n'importe quel endroit accessible. Sherlock eut la présence d'esprit de réaliser que tout se terminerait très vite, plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait, parce que toutes ces caresses supplémentaires le conduisaient lentement vers la folie et John n'avait pas l'air de mieux s'en sortir. Sous lui, les yeux de John étaient clos dans une expression d'extase, sa bouche entrouverte tandis qu'il gémissait et se laissait prendre par la force de Sherlock, et au plus profond de lui la pression des muscles de John commençait à s'accélérer autour de sa queue.

"Oui, vas-y," gronda Sherlock en se penchant vers le bas et en appuyant ses lèvres sur celles de John dans un baiser passionné. "Jouis, jouis sur moi, j'ai envie de te sentir."

"Mon dieu, Sherlock," lâcha John, ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Sherlock dans un moment suspendu avant que le plaisir ne s'empare enfin de lui ; son corps se cambra sous celui de Sherlock alors que les premiers spasmes de l'orgasme se frayaient un passage jusqu'à lui, et un cri rauque s'échappa de la gorge de John, se dissolvant en halètements étouffés, et les spasmes cessèrent graduellement.

Sherlock continua à pousser ses hanches contre celles de John pendant que son amant se perdait dans la sensation, la pulsation rythmique autour de son sexe le conduisant plus près de son propre orgasme en regardant John succomber, mais ça ne semblait pas déjà être la fin. Les derniers échos de l'orgasme de John tremblèrent à travers lui, mais les lèvres entourant la queue de Sherlock semblèrent se relâcher plutôt que se resserrer, et il sursauta quand il sentit l'un des tentacules de John se glisser dans le petit espace entre son érection et l'ouverture de John. Le bout se retira presque aussi vite qu'il était entré, s'arrêtant pour appuyer contre le périnée de Sherlock et puis retournant vers ses fesses, frottant son orifice pendant que deux autres membres les écartaient.

"Argh, zut!" Un petit sourire étira la bouche de John au juron de Sherlock, ouvrant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue la brillance fine de l'iris autour de ses pupilles dilatées. "Ce n'est pas encore fini, chéri."

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas fini! Sherlock n'avait pas encore joui, mais il ne put articuler aucune réponse, parce que le tentacule contre son orifice s'arrêta enfin dessus, poussant contre l'anneau serré de ses muscles en utilisant le lubrifiant de John pour faciliter le passage. Sherlock ne put retenir un cri quand l'extrémité passa la première paroi de ses muscles, décrivant des petits cercles à l'intérieur de lui pour calmer la douleur avant de commencer à se frayer un passage petit à petit. En grognant, Sherlock abaissa son visage jusqu'au cou de John et appliqua sa bouche sur la peau pendant qu'il continuait à ruer des hanches, utilisant la double sensation pour accepter le fait que l'un des tentacules de John était à l'intérieur de lui, le pénétrant comme il pénétrait John. Les tentacules enroulés autour de ses cuisses continuaient à l'encourager, le poussant contre le corps de John jusqu'à ce que leurs entrejambes frottent l'une contre l'autre, et Sherlock était enfoui à l'intérieur aussi loin que possible, et à ce moment seulement la sensation changea. Les lèvres autour de sa queue s'étirèrent davantage, et à son grand étonnement, il réalisa qu'un tentacule introduisait ses testicules dans l'ouverture de John, massant lentement la peau tendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et lui permette de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément.

Sherlock étouffa son cri de peine / plaisir / trop / beaucoup trop dans l'épaule de John, sa queue souffrant délicieusement quand les lèvres du corps de John prirent le contrôle, se refermant autour la bourse de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement pris dans la chaleur étroite. Il gémit tandis que les ondulations reprenaient, chacune d'entre elle roulant depuis la peau sensible de ses testicules jusqu'au sommet de son érection, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de _bouger_ , même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait nulle part où aller, et derrière lui, _à l'intérieur_ _de_ _lui_ , le tentacule se mit à masser sa prostate.

À travers toutes les sensations successives, les lèvres de John se retroussèrent sur l'épaule de Sherlock, embrassant et suçant doucement la peau qui s'y trouvait pendant que le corps de Sherlock grimpait de plus en plus haut vers l'orgasme. " _Ouiii,_ " souffla John à son oreille, recouvrant lentement le corps de Sherlock en lisant les signes de son orgasme imminent. "Oui, donne-le moi, j'ai envie de toi, jouis à l'intérieur de moi, baise-moi, Sherlock, bon sang!"

"Oh _merde_!" jura Sherlock en fermant intensément les yeux quand il sentit l'élancement dans son entrejambe se répandre, l'extase l'aveuglant presque. "Zut, John, je vais... Je vais _jouir_ , je-" et la gorge de Sherlock se serra tandis que la force de son orgasme le submergeait, sa queue tressautant et sa bourse se rétractant tandis que le corps de John se contractait autour de lui, recueillant chaque goutte de sperme que Sherlock avait à lui offrir.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, le corps de Sherlock s'effondra sur celui de John, haletant dans les cheveux de John et reprenant son souffle. À l'endroit où ils étaient encore liés, le corps de John se retira graduellement de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent avec un petit bruit humide tandis que Sherlock grimaçait sous l'effleurement de ses nerfs hyper-sensibles. John lâcha un soupir de satisfaction en-dessous de lui, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et joignant leurs lèvres en un baiser post-coïtal lascif, les tentacules de John s'enroulant autour de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente bercé par les membres qui l'enveloppaient.

"Alors là," murmura John, "voilà ce que j'appelle une partie de jambes en l'air vraiment fantastique."

"Mmmmh," acquiesça Sherlock en relevant la tête pour voir l'expression comblée de John, avant d'être soulevé par une vague intense d'affection. "Tu es fabuleux."

John sourit, glissant ses mains sur la nuque de Sherlock. "C'est ma réplique."

"Eh bien maintenant, c'est la mienne," répondit Sherlock en déplaçant son poids pour éviter d'étouffer l'homme en dessous de lui. "Mais tu es conscient de ce que ça implique?"

"Et qu'est-ce que ça implique, exactement?" demanda John, le coin des yeux plissés par le rire.

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant, ses propres yeux se plissant à leur tour. "Il va nous falloir une plus grande baignoire."

 

 _Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Je serai éternellement reconnaissante pour la folie et la créativité de ce fandom.


End file.
